


learn me hard, oh learn me right

by sekai_tbh



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Bottom Oh Sehun, Crushes, M/M, Pining, Smut, Top Kim Jongin | Kai, Tutoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22771816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekai_tbh/pseuds/sekai_tbh
Summary: In Sehun’s very first class in university, he finds out that his TA is the older boy he used to have a crush on when he was younger.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 13
Kudos: 248
Collections: Ultimate Top Kim Jongin Fic Fest 2019





	learn me hard, oh learn me right

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: #DJK05  
> Trigger Warnings: N/A  
> Author's note: Thank you so much to the Mods! Y'all have been so kind and patient, and I'm so glad to have been a part of this fest. I've had such a wonderful experience :) And thank you to the prompter for the great prompt! I really enjoyed writing this, and I hope you all like it! Enjoy~

The first day of a new school year is always a bit nerve-wracking. The fear of accidentally ending up in the wrong classroom, the uncertainty of whether your professors will be hard asses or not, or even worse, the dreaded “ice-breakers” between you and your fellow students. 

All of these are things Sehun had gone over meticulously beforehand. All in hopes of avoiding a rough start to his university life. 

One thing Sehun didn’t count on, however, was walking into his very first class and finding out that his TA is the older boy he used to have a crush on when he was younger, aka Kim Jongin. 

Sehun had always been more on the quiet side, growing up, keeping mostly to himself. Jongin, on the other hand, although far from being a social butterfly, was a bit more outgoing. He got along well with others, and Sehun thinks it might be because of that charming smile the older boy always had on. After all, it’s what drew Sehun to Jongin in the first place.

Flash forward a few years, and Jongin’s smile is still as bright as ever as he introduces himself to the class. Sehun squirms uncomfortably in his seat, too shy to meet the other’s eyes as Jongin glances around the room, mind muddled with the thought of _Does he remember me?_

If Jongin does remember, he doesn’t mention it, and Sehun is left struggling between paying attention to the professor’s monotonous lecture and trying not to make it evident that he’s sneaking glances over at Jongin. 

It proves difficult, though. Time has been incredibly kind to Jongin, his hair no longer a soft brown, but long, and jet black, shaved at the sides. His shoulders are broad, and his muscled arms are put on display thanks to the short-sleeved shirt he’s wearing. 

Feelings Sehun had managed to bury deep inside when Jongin moved out of town, come rushing back at full force, and it’s just _not fair._

Sehun shares this same sentiment with his friend Baekhyun over drinks as soon as classes are over. 

“Absolutely.” Baekhyun nods sagely, “Incredibly unfair.” He takes a swig of his drink, swallows, then says, “What were we talking about.again?”

Sehun thuds his forehead against the cool surface of their table, “Please, Baek. I’m currently dealing with a crisis. My old crush is back in my life, and my head and my heart are all jumbled, and I don’t know what to _do_.” He groans, “The least you can do is listen.” 

Baekhyun laughs, “Sorry, sorry.” He traces the rim of his glass with the tip of his fingers. “You got yourself a second chance here, Sehun. Do you know how rarely that happens?” He fixes the younger man with a look, “Don’t let this opportunity go to waste and ask him out .” 

“ _A_ _sk him out_?” Sehun repeats incredulously, “Dude, practically half the class was drooling over him. And he’s so devastatingly good looking, like no joke. He can have anyone he wants, why would he want me?” He mutters gloomily. 

With a roll of his eyes, Baekhyun counters, “Have you looked in a mirror recently? You literally have the most perfect skin and that waist?” He mimics a chef’s kiss. “And don’t even get me started on that ass of yours. Jongin would be an idiot not to want you.” 

Sehun laughs, feeling a little rosy. “Thanks, Baek.” 

Baekhyun clicks his glass against Sehun’s and smiles, “Anytime.” 

-

“You’re staring at the TA again.”

Sehun snaps out of his stupor, and immediately turns to look at his project partner, sputtering out, “I wasn’t staring.” 

“Bro, you totally were.” The other laughs, giving Sehun a small jab on the shoulder. “I know you think he’s hot shit or whatever, but c’mon man, I need your help with this.” 

With a grumble, Sehun focuses back on his assignment. They manage to get a decent amount of work done before a clap of hands brings their attention to the front of the class. 

“Alright, good job today, guys.” Jongin begins, “Before you all go, I’m gonna go around and pass back your quizzes from yesterday. Make sure you go over your mistakes and feel free to ask me any questions you may have before your midterm exam next month. Remember, it counts for 30% of your overall grade!” 

Sehun watches as Jongin moves around the room, and when the TA heads over towards his desk, he can’t help but suck in a breath, and it’s stupid, but Jongin’s eyes on him make him a tad light headed. Jongin doesn’t say anything as he places Sehun’s quiz face down, and he is shortly moving away again, allowing Sehun to breathe once more. 

Flipping the piece of paper over, Sehun inwardly groans, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

67%

That was the percentage that was written in red ink and circled at the top of his quiz. This was the third consecutive bad grade he’s gotten. Maybe he _has_ been spending too much time staring at Jongin, and too little time actually listening to the lectures. 

“Oof, that bad, huh?” His partner asks him, merely judging from the sad look on Sehun’s face. “Hey, maybe if you suck Jongin’s dick, he’ll bump your grade up.” He suggests with a snicker. 

“Oh my god, shut up,” Sehun bemoans. He didn’t mention how he was highly considering it. After all, it’d be a win-win for both of them. He’d get a good grade out of it, and Jongin would get an orgasm. 

He immediately shakes his head when he thinks better of it. But, Jongin did say to ask questions before their exam, so maybe that’d be the better course of action. 

When class is dismissed, Sehun slings his backpack onto his shoulder and walks up to meet Jongin at the front of the room. Sehun’s hands are shaking from nerves, so he shoves them into the front pockets of his jeans and softly clears his throat. 

“Um, hey, Jongin. Do you have a minute?” 

Jongin looks at him and flashes him a gentle smile, the same one that always made Sehun a little weak in the knees. “Yeah, Sehun. What’s up?” 

“Well, you already know this, considering you grade our quizzes. But, I’m not…” Sehun runs his tongue over his bottom lip, because it suddenly feels super dry, “Doing too _well_ in the class. And you said to ask questions before our exam soooo,” He trails off with a flush, feeling incredibly embarrassed.

Jongin nods in understanding, “I’d be happy to give you a hand. What did you need help with?”

“Er,” Sehun can feel his blush worsen, and he looks away to try to save face, “That’s the thing. There’s so much I don’t get, that I don’t even know where to start.” He peeks shyly at the other, “I’m sorry, this is probably more than you bargained for, I’ll just try to figure it out myself…”

Jongin stops him in his tracks by giving his arm a reassuring pat, and Sehun has to focus so hard to stop his body from full out shivering from that small contact. “What kind of TA would I be if I turned you away after you came for help?” He smiles again, and fuck, Sehun _seriously_ needs to get a grip on his emotions. “And like I said, I’d be happy to do so.” He purses his lips as he thinks, and then nods, “Alright, how about we have a little one-on-one session? You can ask me all the questions you have, and I’ll help you walk through it. What do you say?”

Sehun breathes out a sigh of relief, “That’d be great, actually.”

Jongin beams, “Awesome. How about we meet at the library at 6? I’ll reserve a study room, so we don’t bother others with our talking.”

“Yea, that works for me.” 

“Alright, I’ll see you then. Now go, before you’re late to your next class.” Jongin bids him farewell, and it’s only when Sehun’s outside of the classroom that his moment of relief turns into panic. 

He was gonna be _alone_ with his childhood crush that is _still_ very much his crush to this day. He feels his heart beginning to race, and he takes three deep breaths to calm himself. He can do this, he definitely can. It’s going to be okay. 

He nods to himself, convinces. That is until Jongin’s smile pops into his mind, and he swiftly loses his cool once more, blushing like a schoolgirl. 

God, he was _fucked._

-

After picking an outfit that didn’t make it seem like he was trying _too_ hard, but enough to make him look good, and making sure he smelt nice, Sehun enters the library at 5:50PM. He waits at the entrance, fidgeting with the straps of his backpack as he tries to distract himself by looking at some nearby books. 

At 6:00 sharp, the front doors swing open, and Jongin walks in, and he beams when he spots Sehun. “Hey.” Sehun nearly chokes on his spit when he sees Jongin not-so-subtly give him a look over, and he almost fails when Jongin adds, “You look nice.” 

Sehun can feel himself turning red, and shuffles awkwardly, “Thank you,” He softly says, then, “You do, too.” And Jongin _does._ He’s wearing a soft-looking white tee, black jeans, and a dark washed denim jacket. It’s simple, but it’s _Jongin_ , and he makes everything look great. 

“Thanks,” Jongin grins, then motions over to the study rooms. “C’mon ours is A3.” He turns and leads the way, and Sehun finds himself admiring the way Jongin’s back looks wide and firm, and he curses under his breath. 

“Hmm, did you say something?” Jongin glances back at him, and Sehun’s cheeks burn. 

“U-Uh, I was just saying that I appreciate you helping me!” Sehun quickly tries to cover his slip up. And it’s not exactly a lie. Jongin was really going out of his way to help him out here, and he _was_ extremely grateful for it. 

“It’s no biggie. I know anatomy can be pretty intimidating sometimes, so I’m glad you reached out for help.” Jongin holds the door open and allows Sehun in first. 

Sehun thanks him, and shrugs off his backpack as he takes a seat at the table. He digs out his quiz from his backpack, but he freezes when he feels Jongin scooch his chair close to his own, feeling his breath catch in his throat. 

Jongin doesn’t seem to notice, though, and merely takes the piece of paper to look over. “Hmm, it looks like the majority of the questions you got wrong has to do with antibodies, so let’s start there first.” 

-

About an hour later, and Sehun is slowly but surely beginning to understand what Jongin is teaching him. Jongin doesn’t reference the text in Sehun’s book but breaks things down in a way that would make sense to anyone. He uses the pictures in the book sometimes, and if he doesn’t like the images available because they’re too ‘complicated’ or not ‘detailed enough,’ he draws his own on the back of Sehun’s quiz. 

Sehun takes a bunch of notes and tries to listen to every word. But you can’t blame him if he gets a bit distracted a few times by staring into Jongin’s dark irises. 

“That’s crazy,” Sehun mutters after Jongin’s lesson. “I’ve read this text so many times, and I didn’t get any of that from it. You make it sound so easy.” 

Jongin laughs, “Yeah, textbooks are unfortunately not always written so entry-level students can understand them. I had to do a lot of digging of my own to break everything down into terms that were simple enough I could remember.” A sudden chime comes from Jongin’s phone, and he looks down at the screen. “Ah, our time’s almost up.”

“Oh, really?” Sehun falls dismayed, knowing he’d have to part ways with Jongin soon. 

“Yeah, but,” Jongin looks up at him and smiles, “If you want, I’m down to make this a routine thing. That way, we can make sure you’re absolutely prepared for the exam.”

Sehun immediately brightens up, “Yeah, I’d like that. Thank you.” 

When they walk out of the library, they bid each other goodbye and walk in opposite directions. Sehun stops to turn and watch Jongin go, but it isn’t long before the other’s turned a corner out of sight. Sehun sighs and trudges back to his own place, where he swiftly collapses into bed. He wants nothing more than to drift off to sleep to the thought of Jongin’s smile, but he knows he’s gotta study. 

So, he forces himself up and pulls out his notes. 

After all, he doesn’t want to disappoint Jongin. 

-

“What is this,” Jongin pulls Sehun’s textbook over, flipping through the pages until he finds the picture he’s looking for. “Can you tell me?”

Sehun leans over and gazes at where Jongin is pointing. “That’s… the pulmonary artery?” 

“That’s right. Good job.” Jongin smiles, and Sehun feels a satisfied tingle rush down his spine at the praise. “And what does the pulmonary artery do?” 

“Carries deoxygenated blood to the lungs,” Sehun answers with no hesitation this time.

“That’s amazing, Sehun. It’s only been a few weeks since we started doing these tutoring sessions, and you’re picking up stuff so quickly.” Jongin says, and Sehun flushes. 

“I never would’ve gotten it without you. So thank you.” 

Jongin waves him off. “No need to thank me. I’ve actually really enjoyed our time together.” He admits, and Sehun hates how his heart instantly picks up speed. 

-

“Are you cold?” Jongin stops his lecturing when he notices Sehun shivering. 

“Yeah, a little.” Sehun rubs his arms. The study room was somewhat cold that day, and Sehun had forgotten his jacket in his dorm. 

“Here,” Jongin pulls out a hoodie from his bag and hands it over. 

Sehun holds up his hands, “I’ll be fine.”

“Take it. I insist.” 

Sehun takes the hoodie from Jongin’s hands and pulls it over his head. His hair gets a bit ruffled from the action, but before he can reach up to try and fix it, Jongin is leaning over to gently smooth down his locks. 

Jongin abruptly pulls away when he realizes what he’s doing, face red. “S-Sorry.” 

“No, it’s okay! Really.” Sehun reassures him, tries not to think about how much he enjoyed the feeling of Jongin’s hand in his hair. 

Jongin nods and picks up from where he left off in his lesson. Sehun subtly snuggles into the hoodie. It smelled of Jongin.

-

“Aw, shit. I didn’t know it was supposed to rain tonight.” Sehun mutters sadly when they exit the library only to see it raining pretty heavily. 

Jongin tuts, “See, this is why it is always good to check the weather forecast every day.” He teases as he pulls out an umbrella from his bag. “Let’s go. I’ll walk you to your dorm.”

Sehun shakes his head, “Oh, no. You don’t have to! I’ll just make a run for it or something.”

“You’ll get drenched. Really, it’s no bother. I want to.” Jongin holds the umbrella over them and smiles. 

“Um, okay.” 

They walk side-by-side, their shoulders brushing every so often, and Sehun shivers. He knows it’s not from the chill in the air. 

-

“So, I wanted to do something a little different today,” Jongin announces as soon as Sehun enters the study room. “Your exam is in a few days, so I made up a mock one for you to take. That way, I know what you still need to work on.” 

“Ooof,” Sehun exhales nervously.

Jongin laughs, “C’mon, you’ve been doing great! I have no doubt you’ll do fine.” 

Sehun flutters at the praise and holds out his hands. “Alright teach, lay it on me.” 

Sehun actually breezes through the exam, but there’s one question in particular that is stumping him. He stops to mull it over, but his concentration is broken when he hears Jongin chuckle softly from beside him. He looks over at the other with a questioning look. 

“Shoot, I’m sorry.” Jongin apologizes, “It’s just, it’s cute that you still do that brow creasing thing when you’re super-concentrated on something, even after all these years.” 

“Oh yeah, it’s sort of a force of ha-” Sehun cuts himself off as Jongin’s words register in his mind, “Wait, ‘after all these years’?” He repeats.

“You used to do it a lot in elementary school. Even when you were tying your shoelaces.” Jongin laughs fondly at the memory. 

Sehun eyes widen, “You actually remember me from back then?!” 

Jongin raises an eyebrow, confused. “Of course, I remember you. We practically grew up together. Besides,” His voice softens, and he looks away a bit bashfully as he admits, “It’s hard to forget your first crush.” 

Standing up abruptly, Sehun exclaiming, “Are you being fucking serious right now?!” He flinches once the words are out of his mouth, because even though they’re in a private study room, they’re still in the library, and he was being incredibly loud. But then again, he feels justified because. What. The. Hell. You mean to tell him that his crush was reciprocated this whole time??

Jongin seems taken aback at the outburst, but he slowly nods. “I am.”

Letting out a low groan, Sehun cups his head in between his hands. “I can’t believe this.” 

“Sehun, are you alri-”

“I had a crush on you!!” Sehun cuts Jongin off, pointing his index finger at the other. “A big, fat, dumb crush. I had to try and get over it when you moved away, but I _couldn’t_. No matter how hard I tried. And now here you are, telling me you liked me back? Oh my god, the world is so cruel.” He bemoans, and he collapses tiredly back into his seat. 

“I…” Jongin starts, then stops. “You liked me, and I liked you… Yeah, okay. Wow. I can totally see why you’re frustrated. Shit,” He shakes his head, “That’s insane.” He then purses his lips and looks over at Sehun curiously, “You said you couldn't get over it. Does that mean…?”

Sehun pinks, just realizing that he exposed himself. “Um, yeah. I _may_ still be crushing on you. To this very day. Or whatever.” He tries to play it off casually, but he knows he’s failing horribly. So, to try and save face, he starts packing up his things. “Anyway, I’m probably making things super awkward for you, so thanks for the help, Jongin. I should get going.” 

Jongin reaches out, and grabs Sehun’s hand, making the other stop. “Hey, you’re not making things awkward. Like I said earlier, it’s hard to forget your first crush. All this time and I never could quite get over it, either. I know we missed out on our chance long ago, but we can try now.” 

Sehun bites his lip. It sounds tempting. And maybe he’s thinking irrationally, but perhaps it’s faith that brought them back into each other’s lives. So he nods and smiles. “Alright.” 

“Alright.” Jongin repeats, a smile of his own on his lips. “Awesome. Let’s work on getting your grade up first, though. C’mon you still got a question to answer.” He teases lightly as he pats the exam paper.

-

A week later, and Sehun’s approaching Jongin after class with a massive grin on his face, his graded midterm exam clutched in his right hand. “I passed!” He announces contentedly. “But you already knew that since you grade our papers and stuff.” 

Jongin laughs, “Yeah, I did. But I’m still so proud of you. You deserve it. You worked so hard.” He says as he leans in to give Sehun a tight hug. 

Sehun melts into the embrace, feeling incredibly warm. “You know,” He begins when they pull away, “My lab partner told me I could probably suck your dick to convince you to raise my grade. And I know I passed and everything, but I could still suck your dick.”

Jongin chokes on his swallow, and Sehun laughs. 

“Maybe another time,” Jongin says as soon as he recovers. 

Sehun pouts before he smiles. “So, what I’m hearing is that I can suck your dick.”

“If you can pass the class with a final grade of at least a B, then we can have a little fun to celebrate,” Jongin says with a suggestive wink, making Sehun blush bright red. 

“You got yourself a deal, mister.”

-

A few months later, and Sehun’s walking out of his anatomy class for the last time for the school year. His final exam had been almost laughingly easy, and he had no doubt he aced the class. 

He slips his phone from his pocket to shoot Jongin a quick text, who had stayed back to help the professor grade the tests. 

‘ _G_ _et ready to come thru on ur promise’_

His boyfriend texts him about an hour later. 

_‘U did such a good job, baby boy. Be in ur dorm room in thirty minutes. I’m coming over to give u ur reward.’_

-

Sehun’s hand is trembling in anticipation by the time he’s unlocking the door to his dorm. Jongin is on the other side, holding Sehun’s exam paper against his chest, a 100% written in bright red ink on top.

“Congratulations.” 

Sehun gently grabs the paper, feeling accomplishment settle inside him. He looks up to Jongin with a grin, which Jongin returns before moving further into the room, closing the door behind him. “I couldn’t have done it without you.”

Jongin shrugs, “I didn’t do much. You did all the hard work.” 

With a hum, Sehun places the exam down on his desk and shuffles closer to the other. “Oh yeah? Well, how are you gonna reward me for my hard work, then?”

“Well, how about I give you a little bit of this?” Jongin closes the distance between them and molds their mouths together. 

Sehun makes a happy noise in the back of his throat, fisting his hands in the back of Jongin’s shirt as their tongues sweep against one another hotly. Jongin runs his hand into Sehun’s hair, tugging on the strands a little as he presses his body closer, rocking his hips against the answering hardness in Sehun’s pants. 

“And a little bit of this…” Jongin mutters as he pulls away, leaning down to place open-mouthed kisses to the slender column of Sehun’s neck. Sehun gasps sharply as Jongin’s teeth nip at his skin lightly. 

“Mmm, Jongin,” Sehun moans, trying so hard to yank Jongin’s t-shirt up. “I want more.”

“Greedy,” Jongin playfully teases, “Don’t worry. I’m not done yet.” He detaches himself from Sehun’s hold and motions for him to lie down. Sehun doesn’t need to be told twice, eagerly getting comfortable in the bed. Jongin climbs over him, running a warm hand down his chest on his way to the top of Sehun’s jeans. 

Sehun lets out a sigh as the pressure of his zipper is finally relieved. His cock is pulled out from the confines of his briefs, Jongin’s long fingers wrap around his length, and it’s slightly too dry, but it was _perfect_ , and Sehun finds himself arching into the touch. 

“Oh, fuck,” Sehun’s eyes slide shut against the invading pleasure, head tossed back as Jongin continues working him. 

“Do you have lube?” 

“N-Night stand… Top drawer.” Sehun breathes out. 

Jongin helps Sehun undress before taking off his own clothes. He reaches over and grabs the bottle, popping the cap open and drizzling a bit on his fingers. He presses a finger gently into Sehun, the younger taking a deep breath and relaxing as much as he could. After a few more seconds, Jongin adds a second finger, but his hand stills when Sehun lets out a shaky breath. 

“Is this okay?” 

Sehun nods, “Yeah. Just give me a second.” 

After a moment, Sehun tells him to continue. Jongin buries his face in the crook of Sehun’s neck as he begins moving his fingers slowly, before adding another, carefully stretching the other out. 

“I-I’m ready,” Sehun mutters after a few minutes. Jongin pulls back and reaches for the lube again, but instead of pouring it into his own hand, he reaches for Sehun’s. He squeezes it into his palm, and Sehun couldn’t tear his eyes away from Jongin’s face as his hand is guided between their bodies. 

Fingers curling around Jongin, Sehun feels a wave of arousal flow through him as he begins to move his hand up and down, Jongin’s breathing becoming more and more labored. Eventually, Jongin gently pushes Sehun aside, and lowers himself down, guiding himself inside Sehun’s body. Sehun’s nails leave half-crescents in Jongin’s back as their hips slowly come together, his eyes falling shut once more at the first sensation of pain. 

When Jongin bottoms out, he waits patiently for Sehun to adjust, pressing soothing kisses to his temple. After getting the go-ahead to move, Jongin starts moving his hips. His movements are slow, the first few thrusts hesitant, almost experimental. He readjusts himself, asking, ‘Are you okay?’ more often than Sehun expected, but he was incredibly grateful for the concern. 

Jongin suddenly moves at a certain angle that causes Sehun to gasp sharply. Jongin gives a breathless smile, leaning down on his elbows by Sehun’s head. “There it is…” He mumbles, picking up a more constant rhythm, every thrust causing Sehun to let out these breathy moans. 

The pleasure is almost overwhelming. Sehun has to concentrate on Jongin’s pants to keep grounded. He utters a quiet ‘faster,’ not sure if Jongin hears him over the sound of their breathing. But luckily, it seems like Jongin does because he picks up the pace, pulling out and thrusting back in with a harsh snap of his hips.

Sehun’s mouth falls open in a silent moan spine arching as his legs wrap around Jongin’s waist, urging Jongin deeper. 

Jongin continues fucking Sehun with earnest, reveling in the noises Sehun’s making. Jongin looks down at Sehun, studying his face, burning every little detail, every expression that Sehun made as he sunk into his body over and over into his memory. The flush that settled on his cheeks. The way his eyes fluttered. Everything.

“I’m… close…” Sehun mumbles, fingers gripping the sheets tightly. “Please. Touch me.”

Jongin reaches in between them, wrapping a hand around Sehun’s cock, and thumbing at the head. It only takes a few more strokes before Sehun’s orgasm is ripping through him, his toes curling as the tight coil in the pit of his stomach snaps. He comes hard, every nerve in his body feeling like it’s on fire until he’s left gasping and trembling his Jongin’s arms. 

Jongin manages a couple more thrusts before his hips stutter, and he’s coming with a drawn-out groan, face pressed into Sehun’s neck. 

Panting, Sehun falls back onto the bed, boneless. The mattress dips on his right as Jongin slips out and slumps onto the bed next to him. 

“So… was all that studying worth it?” Jongin asks as soon as he manages to catch his breath. 

Sehun laughs breathlessly. He turns his head to the side and looks at Jongin. His hair is fanned across the pillow, sweat-slicked strands of hair sticking to his forehead, and he looks absolutely breathtaking. 

“It definitely was.” 

Jongin hums. The drowsiness that comes after an orgasm is difficult to fight. He doesn’t realize he’s dozing off until Sehun begins to speak again.

“I still gotta give you that blowjob, though.” 

Jongin rouses with a start. 


End file.
